Parents' Love & Demon's Hate
by SoulVikingofZant
Summary: While defending a young girl from bullies, Naruto awakens his seal to find out that not only is the Kyūbi no Yōko was sealed within his body but also his real parents. After this revelation, he must know fight to keep control of the Kyūbi and his own hate while his parent try to help. What is stronger? A demon's hate or love of a parent? Most stuff undecided.
1. Awakening

**DISCLAIMER: I don't known Naruto**

* * *

In the woods of around a village, a little girl was crying as three older boys were around her. They were laughing at the sadness of the girl. Separated from her body guard, she was scared and vulnerable. "I-I am s-sorry ….." Was all she could say as one of the boys picked up a stick which made her pale eyes widen.

"Sorry, couldn't hear that. Say it again, louder or else we may just have to poke out those 'precious' eyes that your clan is so proud of." One of the boys calmly spoke with such cruelty. "Now that would be a shame, eh Hyūga Hinata."

"Hey, we can't harm her. Her clan would kill us." Another boy spoke worried.

The first boy to take just laughed it off. "Her clan won't know a thing, she would be too scared to talk and it would be too shameful. Damn all of the Hyūga Clan, one of their own failed to save my older brother when the Kyūbi attacked. This is me getting back at that stuck up clan."

Hinata close her eyes and hung her head. "I-I am s-sorry..." _Someone help me._

The third boy turned to see a blond coming their way. "Oh look who it is, the Senju brat. Let's show him a thing or two."

First one nodded but the second one shook his head in fear. "Dude, have you even heard of his mother? She is a Sannin and the strongest Kunoichi alive."

"Then we would just have to beat him until he forgets everything. Besides, no one will even do a thing to us if we make it like he attacked her. Everything can be placed on Naruto and we come out like heroes." The first spoke again.

Hinata heard all of this and cried even more. They were going to harm them both and pin it on an innocent boy.

Naruto walked onto them and saw Hinata crying. "Hey, what are you doing to that girl?"

"Oh, nothing. Isn't that right, Hinata?" The Third boy spoke before kicking her to the side.

"That is mean!" Naruto yelled as he glared at the boys. "You shouldn't pick on weak girls."

The first just laughed before reading the stick in his hands and pointed it at the young blond. "Sorry, what was that? I couldn't hear you. Got something stuck in my ear."

That made the blond boy tried to summon a Bunshin but failed and was started to be beaten on by the older boys. Inside, he hated the boys who were bullying him and the other girl they called Hinata. As the stick hit harder and harder while they punched and kicked, he felt something awaken in him. His wounds started to heal much to their sudden amassment.

* * *

**"Naruto…" A dark and sinister but weak voice appeared in his head.**

"W-who is there?" Naruto replied back.

**"Kyūbi…. Don't you hate these fuckers who decided to pick on you …. Want to just show them that you are not weak…." The voice was getting stronger.**

"I don't want to get beaten up again nor that little girl…. Kyūbi?" Naruto asked as he felt power rushing through him.

**"Then use your hate, call up on my power and you will beat them worthless bastards around." Kyūbi laughed as even more power came to him.**

* * *

Naruto got up from the ground as his features began to change and a red shroud of demonic chakra began to appear around him. Those deep sapphire eyes turned to a bloody crimson with a slit down the middle, that sun kissed golden hair started to turn orange that reached 2/3 of the way with a different share of red over taking the orange at the 1/3 mark. Nails became longer and sharper along with his canine teeth and those whiskers grew more. The three older boys were caught up in a terror they only felt 5 years ago. In a futile attempt to escape, all three were attack with a feral fury.

Hinata who just moments before was sobbing, was completely paralyzed with fear of the boy as she just watched the brutal beating. She couldn't even cry as her heart was skipping beats. Even those pale eyes that held the very power of their clan could only see that sinister chakra.

Nearly killing the three older boys, Shinobi with animal masks had appeared as blond demon saw them and growled.

"Damn, the fucking demon brat is active. Let's finished what the Yondaime started. We also need to protect the Hyūga." One of the masked Shinobi spoke as he pulled out a blade.

The pale eyed heiress let out a small shriek which made Naruto turn to face her. It was then she saw his eyes clearly and what they hid from others. A deep sorrow and pain with intense hatred which made her start to cry, not out of her fear but out of what she saw in those eyes. Unknowingly she had activated her eyes.

Naruto soon felt calmer from looking at her eyes and fell down into a coma, everything but his hair returning to normal. Thus was the secret ability of the Byakugan, the Kekkei genkai Dōjutsu of the Hyūga clan. Hinata had successfully calmed down the raging blond jinchūriki before passing out herself.

One of the ANBU who wore a ram mask took out a blade and swung at the comatose jinchūriki but was blocked by another which was giving out an intense killing intent that made the others back away slowly from the young boy. This Silver haired ANBU looked down. "Make sure that those three are taken to the hospital. The Hyūga is fine but a bit roughed up, take her to back to her clan. I will make sure that Naruto gets back to his mother."

"But…" 'Ram' tried to talk but knew not to mess with the silver haired Shinobi. As the other children were taken, he sheathed his blade and nodded reluctantly. "… Alright … but now that the seal has awakened, I will kill the demon brat. He is a threat to the village." Both of the ANBU went their separate ways.

* * *

Naruto found himself in a long hall way that was barely lit, in front of a massive cage door. On this door was a seal as two soul piercing red eyes were looking back. They belonged to a great big fox demon as their eyes were locked onto each other.

**"So how did it feel to take out those who hated?" Kyūbi questioned as she swung her nine red tails with black tips around.**

The blond just looked down as he felt really bad about it all. He nearly killed the boys in the uncontrolled rage, almost killed that girl too. Tears started to fall as he was sobbing and falling to his knees. "I am a bad person…."

**"No, you are not. Those human were bad people, all human are. What you are is something not human called a jinchūriki. Basically a human sacrifice to keep me at bay but that failed." Kyūbi cruelly explained to him as the pain worsened in his chest. "Wonder why all those people in that disgusting village hate you? That is because they all believe you are me. You can take your revenge on them, all you do is remove the seal on cage and all that power will be yours for the taking. Imagine it, all those people who made you suffer. Even your '****_mom_****' hates you."**

All this pain was too much as Naruto reach for the seal before a hand was on his shoulder. Turning around, he saw a older blond stand over him with a warm smile. "Who are you…?"

**"Damn, it's you." The Kyūbi growled at the appearance of this man.**

**"Minato Namikaze, the Yondaime Hokage and your father. It's about time we talked." The older blond spoke as they appeared in a grassy field.**

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed the Prologue of my Naruto story, more to come.**


	2. Revelation

Naruto was standing on a grassy field that stretched out forever, he turned to see that familiar blond with eyes that matched the sky. "Tou-san?"

**"Yes, that is right, I am your father." Minato knelt down and gently held his son. "I am so sorry about all that happened to you. I know you most likely won't forgive me for what I have done."**

Naruto began to cry more on the older blonde's shoulder. "Why? I am a demon…"

**Yondaime held him closer. "Naruto, you are not a demon. You are my son and a hero. Don't listen to the big meanie of a fox or those villagers. Seems like they let their shadow cloud their flames."**

"Hero?" The younger blond look up sniffling a bit.

**"Yup. You are a hero. The one who keeps the Kyūbi no Yōko from attacking Honoha. Despite what people say, you are indeed a human being. Now, it's time to tell you about what happened five years ago and what we are entrusting you." The older blond smiled lightly.**

"We?" Naruto looked confused before hearing someone yawning nearby. Looking at the person who made the noise, he saw a red-haired woman start to awake up.

**"My son, meet your first mother. Honey, our son is here." Minato placed a hand gently on her arm and rubbed it. "Come on, rise and shine."**

**The Red-head opened her eyes slowly to reveal those gently violet eyes and blinked a few times. "Our son? Ah I remember now. Come here so I can see how you grown."**

Naruto slowly crawled to the red-hair before getting suddenly hugged with an "EEP!"

**"You look so cute and adorable!" It took a while before his mother let him go a bit. "You definitely inherited much of your father's looks when he was your age. My name is Kushina Uzumaki, your real mother."**

"Real Kaa-chan? Does that mean…." Her son started to cry a bit.

**"No, no." Kushina panicked a bit. "I mean, I am the woman who gave birth to you."**

**Minato sighed and was slightly sweat-dropping. "Naruto, the woman who is currently taking care of you is also your mother. Before we get to distracted, we need to tell about what truly happened. It all began with your mother still having you in her tummy…"**

* * *

In the Hokage's office was a very old man who was currently cursing the end of his successor. On his desk was a great amount of paperwork from what happened two days ago with Naruto. Ever since then, the amount had doubled. He didn't notice that two shadows now darkened the floor in front of the desk.

"Sandaime-Sama. 'Ram' has been found dead near the valley." One of the ANBU, the one that wore a Cat mask, informed.

Not looking from the paper work, Sandiame sighed. "Deal with all the arrangements. This particular case won't be investigated further."

"Hai!" 'Cat' replied before she left by Shunshin.

"You know that I could charge you with murder." The old man spoke to the Silver-Haired ANBU member that stayed behind.

"I know Hokage-sama. However, he threatened the life of Naruto-kun and tried to end his life through poison inject while at the hospital. As both part of the ANBU squad sent to protect him and an older family figure, I won't let anyone take his life." 'Dog' stated as he just stood there.

"And that is why you aren't being arrested. Ever since you told me about the remark that 'Ram' vowed to do, I knew that something like this would happen. Now, I want you to go back to the hospital and continue Naruto safe. You are dismissed, Kakashi." Sandaime waved off the man who also Shunshin away. _Yondaime, I know you would be proud of how your student is protecting your child._

* * *

In a hospital room on the top floor was a familiar blonde child was still in a coma. Beside him was a brunette was watching over him. "Naruto-kun. Seems like the poison was not able to any damage to you nervous system. Thank Kami. Your Neechan won't let any mean people try to hurt you again."

A shadow appeared in the corner with a book. "I see that he is doing alright. Thank you, Shizune-chan"

"Kakashi-kun." The young brunette turned to see him without his mask and having his Hitai-ate over his special eye. "He is basically our younger brother so he won't be poisoned on my watch. I worry about his mental state though. Yamanaka-san couldn't enter his mind to see. Hopefully he is alright but after the seal awakening…"

"Same here. Fugaku-san had conducted an investigation into this matter and found out that the boys were the ones who started. The young Hyūga Heiress woke up and Inoichi-san found out that she has developed a fear of Naruto which didn't sit well with her father. However, he also found out that she had made some sort of connection." Kakashi stated as he continued to read.

"Connection?" Shizune asked a little surprised by that.

"The young Heiress said that he was pain. She saw what only a few people can see under the mask that Naruto has. Even though she is terrified of the boy, something inside her wants to ease that pain. Five years old and he already getting girls." The Silver-haired Cyclops joked with the last part.

"Then if that is the case then we have to make sure he doesn't inherit anything from Sensei's former teammate." Shizune giggled before looking back at her little brother. "Please, Naruto-kun, wake up soon.

* * *

Naruto was sitting on the grass crying as his parents were holding him. He just told the complete story of what happened that night and could stop himself from crying.

**"Remember that we will always love you." Kushina gently stroked her son's back.**

**"I know you must hate us for what happened." Minato rubbed his son's head.**

"…. I don't hate you …." Naruto tried to speak between sobs. "…. You guys didn't abandon me …."

**"Our son." Both of them held on tighter.**

**"Naruto, we believe that you will surpass us and make the village see the real you. After all, who better to surpass the last generation but the next one." Minato spoke softly. "It's time for you to wake up. Been five days outside this dreamscape."**

"Five days!" Naruto's eyes widen at this. "But what would happen if I left? Would you guys go away?"

**The older blonde smiled as he shook his head. "We will be around. After all, we will be maintaining the seal from the inside. Just think of us and we will talk be able to talk to you again. The same goes for the family pet."**

Naruto nodded before the landscape around them began to fade into a white nothingness. "Don't worry! I will defeat the man in the mask and become Hokage!"

**"We will never doubt it. Say hi to the others for us." His mother spoke before everything went white.**

* * *

**AN:**

**Thank you for reading the second part of the Prologue. Your support does help.**

**Now with the topic of Pairing, I am not focusing on that just yet. Right now, my focus is on friendship type stuff so I could have some romance. Where I would most likely start with the romance is in part 2.**


	3. Family

Naruto started to wake up as all the memories came back to him. Looking down, he didn't notice a shinobi with familiar silver hair in the corner. _I hurt those three boys… even though they were picking on that girl… I just lost control after they were beating on me._ Tears fell from his face before he wiped them away.

"Hey there, pup." Kakashi spoke as he place a hand on the young blonde's back.

"Niisan!" Naruto was surprised and happy before looking back down again. He was worried and depressed about the whole thing.

The silver haired ANBU just smiled as he noticed. "Don't worry Pup. I am not mad about what happened, we got the whole story. I am happy you tried to stand up for the Heiress."

"Are they and she…?" The whiskered blond tried to ask.

"The three boys are still in this Hospital, you did a number on them. And Hinata-san is fine but has a fear of you…." Naruto looked even more down. "However, I think she won't stay that way for long. She saw the pain you were in."

"I am weak…." This caught Kakashi attention. "… If those boys can beat me up. Don't want to rely on the family pet's power." The young blond had to keep from laughing when he heard a familiar growl. "Someone doesn't like that nickname."

"So you know." Seeing a nod, Kakashi sighed. "How much?"

"Only that I have the Family pet sealed in me along with my Tou-san and other Kaa-san. Also that Tou-san was the one who did the sealing after fighting some dude with a mask." Naruto looked at him before remembering something. "Other Kaa-san says hi."

"Is that so? I should have expected her to say that." After roughing up his younger surrogate sibling's hair, Kakashi was happy that Naruto was fine. "Alright, now I beat your Kaa-san is about now learning that you are awake. So expect one of her hugs since she was worried about you."

"Prepared a coffin?" Naruto jokingly asked.

* * *

A man with blond spikey hair and sky blue eyes walked up to the front gate of Honoha before turning to one of the people who was helping. "Excuse me, sir. I am looking for the hospital." The man was dressed in all black clothing with a jacket that held a weird symbol on it.

"It is over in that direction." The Shinobi pointed before looking at the blond with wide eyes. "Sorry. It is just you look like someone who died five years ago."

"Minato, yes? It is sad to know one of our own had fallen but I am comforted that he did for something he cared about. I heard that five days ago, there was a little awaking of sorts." The blond said as the poor shinobi was shocked.

"Y-yeah, the demon brat awoke and nearly killed three students of the academy." Wrong words were spoken as the man felt a vast killing intent.

"I suggest that you restate what you said of the young one. Minato chose the child to carry a great task and that you would speak ill of that child makes we question what he saw in this village." The angered Namikaze calmly spoke before the intent stopped. "Summon the Hokage to the hospital, I have business with him and this village concerning the child."

It took the shinobi a while before slowly nodding. "Y-yes s-sir. Y-your name?" _Just like Minato when he someone had angered him. Better not say any more._

"Sora Namikaze. The one sent by our family to help out the child." With that, the blond Namikaze walked away leaving many civilian and shinobi alike in confusion, fear and shame.

* * *

After nearly running through the halls of the hospital, another blond was hurrying to a certain room. The room that her child was in, everyone knew to make away. Besides this woman as a familiar looking brunette who also got the new that her little brother was awake. Entering the room, she automatically hugged the poor child. "I am glad you are alright."

"Kaa-san…" Naruto hugged the older blond woman.

Kakashi looked at the two before coughing. "Pup knows."

Tsunade looked at the Silver haired ANBU before back at her son. "Naru-chan, I …"

"It's ok Kaa-chan." The young whiskered blond smiled. "I am happy that I have another Kaa-san and Tou-san."

This made the Sannin start to cry a bit. "You are such a wonderful child. After we do some checkups, I am taking you to your favorite place that sells food." Naruto was excited would an understatement as his favorite food was Ramen.

Before anyone could go further, there came a knock at the door. "Excuse me, is this the room for Naruto Senju?" When Kakashi opened the door he nearly fell down to see a familiar looking face. "Hello, My name is Sora. If this is not the room for Naruto, I am very sorry and ask where the room where I could find him."

"Why are you looking for him?" The silver haired looked at the man who looked so much like his sensei.

"My business is with the young Senju and this village. My family wants me to assess the condition he is in before making the necessary adjustments." Sora spoke calmly. "Once we heard about what happen five day ago, he knew that Minato entrusted the care of the child to this village. From what I heard from the shinobi at the gate, I believe he is not being treated fairly."

**"… So they finally show up…" Came a familiar voice inside Naruto's head.**

_Who is that man, Tou-san?_ Naruto wonder about the new guest.

**"Son, that man is a member of the same family that I came from. He is a Namikaze." Minato spoke as he remembered his family. "Tell him that you are the child he is looking for."**

**"I thought that your family didn't usually leave their home." His wife was worried.**

**"They don't unless it deals with that certain subject that I can't talk of right now." The former Hokage stated calmly.**

"Um, I am Naruto." The whiskered boy spoke before anyone else could.

Sora turned and bowed. "Nice to meet you Naruto-san. I am from the same family as Minato and we have learned about what happened. If you are busy then I would like to come back later if that is alright with you."

This statement shocked almost everybody, Naruto looked at him. "I think Kaa-can should be the one to decide."

Tsunade composed herself before nodding. "I would like to spend some time with my child. However, I would like to talk to you in my office if you don't mind."

"Of Course, I would also like to talk to you. But before that, mind if I give your son a gift? Just something to show my good intentions." The blond Namikaze asked.

"As long as it is nothing dangerous." Tsunade sighed and knew she could not refuse his request.

Pulling out a scroll, the older blond male handed the younger blond it. "Here you go Naruto. Something, I thing you will enjoy greatly." With that the two older blonds left the room.

* * *

When they got to Tsunade's office, they found a familiar old face siting front of her desk. "Sensei! What are you doing here?"

"I was the one that called him here." Sora spoke before taking a seat next to him.

"So, what does your family want with us and Naruto?" The old Hokage asked polietely.

The Namikaze turned to face him. "The child, I know of his task and of his father. Therefore, as the head of our family wills, I am here to make a better life for the child."

"Won't be easy, I am also trying to do the same." Hiruzen calmly stated with a hint of sadness. "Several powerful people either want Naruto for their own gain or dead."

"I see. So that is how bad things have gotten for him. If you wish, I can appear before those who block this and make my case to them." Sora looked down in thought.

Hiruzen smiled at this. "If you can convince those people then I would gladly allow you to help with his development."

* * *

Kakashi had helped Naruto opened the scroll to find a bright orange jumpsuit with a note attached_. Dear Naruto, I heard that you might have a preference to this particular color. Now, before you can wear it, you need to earn the right to wear it without getting yourself hurt. Therefore, become a great shinobi as your father. _He began to cringe at the sight of the thing and was now worried about Sora's intentions for the boy.

"YATTA!" Naruto yelled when he saw it. "Thank you Sora-niisan."

**"Sora is going to get our son killed." Kushina was really worried about that suit.**

**Minato just sighed and was cringing as well because of his training. "No, he is just making sure he can survive anything. It's a family tradition to give their child something like that to wear. I had to go through the same thing but mine was yellow."**

* * *

**AN:**

**Thank you for reading the final part of the ****Prologue. I will do a three year time-skip to the academy arc where this story will officially beginning. THank you all for you continual support.**


End file.
